Help:New Users Guide
Welcome to Mia and Me Wiki! This is a guide for new users, whether they are new in Wikia, or new in Mia and Me Wiki! Take a look at the help, rules, standards, guides and policy pages! They will help you to get started. Pages like these which is specific for this wiki are: *Article standards - A guide to the articles' format and requirements. *Rules & Policies - A guide to Mia and Me Wiki's rules and policies. Help pages for ANY wiki can be found at . Ask for help or questions! Got any questions? Head over to the , or ask an ! Introduce Yourself Let other people know that you're new! Tell about yourself a little bit. You can update your userpage, leave a message to another user, post in the Forums (in General Discussion), or start a blog! Start contributing! Add a new page, start editing, upload files, and become the most of the editor you can be! FAQs Can I post fanfiction? Yes, you can. Head over to our standards page to check the format for fanfiction, and also visit our policies page to know what kind is allowed! Is it compulsory to follow the manual of style? No, although it is very recommended. If a format of an article is wrong, an administrator will usually fix it. However, you won't be banned for not following the standards. I am blocked. What should I do? We suggest that you wait until the block duration ends. In the meantime, read the rules and policies again, and participate in other wikis. If you want to know what you did wrong, message the admin who blocked you. If you feel you have been unfairly blocked, contact the admin, and she/he will reconsider. Can I advertise my wiki? Yes, but only in your blogs, and in the forums. Only some types of wikis are allowed to be shared. Read the policy. Is watermarked screenshots allowed in articles? No. Screenshots should: *be clear enough for others to make out of (but it doesn't have to be high quality) *not be watermarked *not be cropped (an exception to this is for infobox images) A user is doing something that breaks the policy of this wiki (harassing, bullying, disrespecting,etc.) to me. What should I do? Immediately contact an administrator and provide a link to the conversation. If the user is doing those bad actions in chat, contact the chat moderator on duty. Please note that we do not take screenshots as proof, and we do not handle conflict outside of this wiki's areas. Are images not related to Mia and Me allowed in this wiki? They are only allowed on your userpage, blog or/and message wall. What is the difference of this page, the Rules & Policy and the Manual of Style? This page serves to guide new users who just joined this wiki. The Rules & Policy explains our rules and how things work in this wiki. Except noted, all users should obey this. The Manual of Style explains the good format of each article, organization, etc. of this wiki. It is optional to follow the Manual of Style, but it is VERY recommended to follow it. Category:Help